Sawyer Pierce
by Teddie The Swede
Summary: Sawyer Pierce, 16 years old had a bad start the first day back to school after summer break.


Santana sat down beside the 16 year old girl she had come to call her daughter.

It was lunch time on the first day back to school for Sawyer, and Santana had got a call from Miss Holliday saying the girl had stormed out after just the start of second period. Holly had been late herself to her class and had seen the girl running past her in the hallway. She knew something was up because Sawyer was not one to run away in the first place. The girl had had her fair share of meetings in the principal's office due to her stubbornness of not letting anyone run her over. You would actually think she was Santana's biological kid more than Brittany's.

"What's up S?" She said as she watched the young copy of her wife throw pebbles into the little pond in the park.

"Who called?" The girl answer not taking her eyes of the pond where she watched pebble after pebble break the surface and dive into the water.

"Holly." Santana replied leaning back on her hands as she stretched her legs out in front of her.

"Should have guessed." Sawyer replied with a scowl much like the brunette beside her.

"Want to tell me what happened?" Santana said sitting up a little and looking over at the girl, trying to catch her blue eyes.

Sawyer stopped throwing pebbles for a second and let out a hard breath.

"We got a new science teacher." She said before going back to throwing pebbles.

"Okay." Santana said giving the girl a sign to carry on.

But Sawyer didn't say anything. She just continued to throw pebbles.

"Come on Saw, there must be something more."

"Yeah." Sawyer replied. Throwing a few more pebbles before taking her hands into her lap playing with them there and biting on her lower lip.

Just like her mother. Santana though. She knew not to push the girl. She needed time and Santana would give her that.

A few minutes passed by before Sawyer turned her face around. Santana's eyes locked with blue young ones.

"It was him." Sawyer finally whispered out.

And Santana didn't need to hear more. Because she knew exactly who it was by just looking into those blue eyes.

Santana acted on instinct and pulled the girl into her chest. She just held her there for a while.

Then she pulled the girl away from her body locking her eyes with hers.

"What did he say?" She asked her voice filled with concern.

"He didn't say anything. He never got the chance. I ran off before he had the chance to." Sawyer said her gaze fixed on her lap again as she once again began playing with her hands.

"He can't like try and take me back can he?" Sawyer said looking up at her second mom.

"No Honey, He gave all his rights to you away the day he dumped your mother." Santana said venom in her voice as she remember the day Brittany came running up to her room and threw herself in her arms.

_16 years ago._

"_He said he didn't want anything to do with me, with us." Brittany cried into Santana's arms.  
>"Shhh baby, it's okay. What are you talking about?" Santana said rubbing Brittany's back.<br>"Artie… He…He...He dumped me…. When…when I…I...I told him… I was pregnant." Brittany choked out between sobs.  
>Santana just squeezed her closer.<br>"It's gonna be okay. I'm here, and I won't leave you… ever." Santana said holding the girl in her arms close to her chest and kissed the top of her head._

Santana's phone rang. She looked at the screen and saw it was Britt.  
>"It's your mom." She said to Sawyer who nodded for her to answer the phone.<br>"Hey honey… Yeah she is okay…" Santana said looking over at her daughter and pulling her into her side. Sawyer leaned into the touch and played with a few strands of grass as she listened to her mother talking.

"At the park by the pond... Okay... Okay... Bye." Santana said before hanging up.  
>"She is coming…" Sawyer said and Santana kissed the top of her head.<br>"Yeah. She told us to wait here. "

A few minutes later Brittany arrived and sat down on the other side of Sawyer. She pulled the girl into her and gave her a big hug and kissed the top of her head.  
>"How you holding up honey?" She asked.<p>

"I'm fine mom." Sawyer said but both Santana and Brittany saw right through her. The grownups shared a knowing look and Brittany combed through Sawyers hair.

"I just never thought I would actually see him. I mean we talked about it. And you said you would help me contact him if I wanted to. But I never felt like I had a reason to do it. I mean you two have always been my moms. I never really missed a Dad." Sawyer said with a thoughtful voice looking from one mother to the other.

Santana and Brittany both nodded and smiled a little. Even though she always said mom and Santana when talking to people, they both knew that she saw them both as her parents. She never cared for which one who took care of her when she was sick, or who sent her off or picked her up from school. They were both equal to her.

"I'm just scared he is gonna ruin it again. That he is going to ruin us. That he will do something to take Santana away from me." She said looking down at her lap as she played with her hands. A tear escaped her eye.

"Oh sweetie, he can't take me away from you even if he tried. I might not be your mom on the papers. But I will always be your mom in my heart. Never doubt it." Santana said pulling the girl into her once again.

"And you don't have to worry. I have papers saying that he has no right trying to claim you back." Brittany said leaning over and kissed the girl on her cheek.

"See kiddo, you are stuck with us forever!" Santana said leaning down and peppering the girl's other cheek with kisses.

Sawyer laughed trying to get away from her mothers.

Eventually the three got up Sawyer walking in between Santana and Brittany.

"Remind me to tell you to stop growing. I'm starting to feel really short in this family." Santana said looking over to her two blonds who both chuckled at her.

Later that night the three sat on the couch, Brittany snuggled up to Santana in one corner and Sawyer at the other, eating Ben and Jerry's and watching a movie. As the movie came to an end the couple on the movie was kissing like there was no tomorrow.  
>Brittany yawned and Santana looked over to her daughter at the other end of the couch.<p>

"Ugh, I'm never having sex, those scenes were disgusting." Sawyer explained taking the last bite of Ben and Jerry's.

"That sounds good to my mother-ears. So the biggest lesson learned today is..." Santana said with a pointed look to her daughter.

"Ehmm, That Miss Holliday is a rattle mouth!" Sawyer said ice-cream spoon still in her mouth.

Both Santana and Brittany let out a laugh...

Yep Sawyer Pierce definitely was the daughter of one Special Brittany S. Pierce.


End file.
